A variety of aircraft take-off from and land on a variety of surfaces including, for example, concrete landing pads and ship decks (e.g., the deck of an aircraft carrier). Conventional concrete landing pads and traditional coatings used for the top-decks of ships may not be durable enough to withstand the high temperatures generated by the exhaust gases of modern aircraft, such as vertical take-off and landing (“VTOL”) aircraft. For example, concrete pads may begin to spall and break apart when exposed to direct heat from the jet engines of these aircraft. In addition, some surfaces such as runways and roadways need to withstand repeated travel and usage by heavy equipment including, for example, trucks, aircraft, helicopters, etc.